


Submit, Pet

by antepenultimate



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Asgard, BDSM, Biting, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fucking, Graphic Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Horn kink, Jotunheim, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kink, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Tom Hiddleston Loki, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antepenultimate/pseuds/antepenultimate
Summary: Alvi, an Asgardian healer, was captured on her first battle in a different realm, in Vanaheim. Finding herself isolated in a dungeon on Jotunheim, she is regarded by the Jotunn King himself, Loki. But what he plans to do with her, she does not know.Lots and lots of smut.!!! This work does contain dubious consent. Rapeplay might be later chapters. !!!





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> A new series with Jotunn Loki! This has been in the works for a long time, I've written and rewritten things. But I hope this satisfies.

The room the girl woke in was small, more of a cell and an interrogation room combined into one. There was similar rooms that had been built in Asgard’s own prison as well - with a shockingly similar design. A single bed in one of the farthest corners, a stone table with nothing more than a sturdy wooden chair chained to the furthest wall next to it. A single barred window rested at the highest point of the room, far too small for even the smallest of people to hope to squeeze through. That window was the only source of light in the entire room, giving it a colder, isolated atmosphere. 

She didn't know how much time had passed since she had been shoved into the cell and to now. The girl could hardly remember what happened before she’d been knocked out of consciousness… The battle on Vanaheim. She was a healer, tending to the wounded when her camp had been infiltrated. But she didn’t know who.  
She hadn’t moved around much, besides pacing only for a short while before she perched herself on the bed. Waiting… Waiting until someone came for her. Which very well may be never. 

Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps rang through the girl. She perked up at the echoes of footsteps, uncurling herself on the bed. Her gaze was trained on the door, waiting for it to open and reveal who was coming for her. The thuds of the footsteps were soft, though by no means light, as the door creaked open to a large form. He was hidden mostly by the shadows of the room the windows light couldn't touch... save for intense, red eyes that none could mistake for anything other than the cursed eyes of a Jotunn, a frost giant of Jotunheim. 

She hadn’t expected to be met with a Jotunn, though now she pieced certain puzzle pieces together and it would make sense if she were in Jotunheim – it was awfully cold.

"My deepest apologies for keep you waiting, dear, do you believe you are ready for our chat?" The man spoke, with a smirk that could be heard through his taunting words. She went rigidly still for a moment before she nodded her head, straightening herself. 

"Let us get this over with..." She murmured, her eyes slightly narrowing at his taunting tone. “Yes.”

"Name." He stated, his tone more than just slightly demanding. A smirk was upon his lips, though for what was the reason of his amusement, only he knew. She watched him as his arms reached towards his sides, impressive sheathed daggers, pulling them out and placing them on - what she guessed was - a weapon rack beside the door outside the room before he completely entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He angled his head, waiting for her response.

"Alvi." She answered, lifting her head as his crimson eyes bored into her. She knew with her stature, if she even tried to fight against him and escape, she'd be overpowered in a few moments - if that. She watched him, her legs crossed now. Her tattered robes folded and rumpled over her limbs, her soft pink skin able to seen through the shreds and holes of the once white and pristine cloth. Most of her accessories had been stripped off of her; her belt, gloves, and veil gone. Her staff had been taken as well for obvious reasons. 

"Alvi, is it?" He spoke, trying out her name with a still present smirk before taking a few more steps into the cell and closer towards her. Her nose wrinkled at him saying her name, she didn't like that she liked how it sounded on his tongue. Not one bit.

With him standing directly within the light, she could see him completely. Aside from how utterly intimidating he was, the man was truly a handsome form. He was quite large, leaner than most of his race yet still imposing and incredibly tall. His raven black hair was long, even when complexly braided, hanging over his corded shoulder. At the crown of his head were two long rigid horns, curved and curled upwards. They gave him an air of regality, yet also coarse and ruthless, defining his sharp, nearly elven, features - his nose, his cheekbones, and jawline all pronounced features. 

His torso bare beneath a small drape of fur, his muscular stature quite obvious even if it was slightly obscured. The rest of his body was moderately armored, with thick plated bracers at his forearms, and his furred leather boots. A decorative belt rested just above his groin with a simple scrap of fur draping over his more prized possession. Even his trousers were torn in places as well, though it was clear most had been mended and repaired.

"Do you care to join me here at the table? If you stay on that bed much longer, I may begin to think you want me to join you in it." A bold and overly suggestive remark... It seemed he had no shame in such things. 

She attempted to keep her eyes from wandering too much, only allowing herself a once over. She didn't answer his question, nor his daring comment. Only her facial expression flickered for a moment, showing her shock at his boldness. She only stood from the rickety cot, carrying herself to the chained chair and table. Her gait had a slight limp in it, a foot slightly dragging as she sat. 

"What is it that you want from me?" Though she tried to keep a solid front, her facial expressions conveying a certain anger, her voice would tell him of her fear. In her inexperience, she didn't know how to veil the fear in her voice. Figures for her, the first time she’d be allowed on the field to heal in a battle, she’d be captured.

He noted her limp, as making her move about was part of his own inspection. When she approached the table, he did the same, across from her.

"What do I want?" A smirk spread across his lips again, his sharpened teeth peeking out. He paused for a moment, as if he seemed to ponder that very question for a moment before replying. "I would like for you to believe me when I tell you that what I desire is far less threatening than what anyone else who may speak to you may want... Consider yourself fortunate I chose to speak to you myself, rather than sending out any of clansmen. Had I sent anyone else, they might've just killed you in whatever way they wished or worse.” He leaned over the table, his arms braced on each side. “But a dead prisoner serves no purpose for me, do they?" 

He stood back up, eyeing her as he slowly circled the table closer to her. "I'm going to check you for weapons now, deal with it or I will call for my men to do with you as they’d like.” The closer he got to her, the quicker her heart hammered in her chest. She avoided looking at him, keeping here eyes trained on the wall opposite of her.

"Then what is it? That you want from me?" Unfortunate for her, she had very little experience with anyone but the Asgardians and occasional Vanaheimr, her capturing the first time she has ever encountered a Jotunn. Her posture had remained straight and unrelaxed, not hiding how uncomfortable she was. "They'd already torn everything of possible value off of me, except my robes, before I was thrown in here.” She retorted, a small bite within her words.

"You refuse to be searched..." He stated, his brow creasing rigidly, slowly stepping behind her. He leaned over her, his head next to hers as he spoke in her ear. His voice was gravelly and slightly raspy, sending chills up her spine. "And you accept your fate then - dead or a slave to whoever claims you?" It took all her will to stay still, to not flinch away from him. 

She swallowed and shook her head. He backed away from her, silent. He stalked back to the door, giving her only a smirk. 

"Good luck, Alvi." He wished her before exiting, closing the door behind him.


	2. Appraisal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious Jotunn returns... And the interrogation isn't entirely what Alvi thought it would be.

Alvi hadn’t kept track of how long it had been since the Jotunn had visited her chambers, but it had been long enough to where she was starved, cold and exhausted. She fell in and out of sleep, nibbling on what little food they had passed beneath the hard wooden door. 

She dreaded when she finally heard familiar footsteps up to her prison door. And when that familiar silhouette stood in door frame. 

“Hello, little one. Are you willing to obey now? Or must I force you?” She hated how her body reacted to the demanding tone. Might as well get it over with, perhaps she won’t be doomed to this fate if she complied, rotting in a dungeon for forever. “I’d like it much better if you’d just do what you’re told. I’m sure you would too.”

She shivered, but nodded slowly. She stood from the rickety cot, approaching and sitting at the table that stood at the center of the room, just like she had before. The jotunn took a few steps forward as well, watching her carefully. As he approached she truly began to notice how much larger he was than her. At least a foot or even more so taller than her, not to consider in any other way he outmatched her, doubly so. She was thoroughly intimidated by his sheer size if that was his goal. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt her breath hitch and the pace of her heart quicken. 

“Now, let us try this again. Stay still.” He circled her, stopping once he was behind her. She resisted the urge to look behind her, to see what he was doing.

Then, she immediately felt his clawed hands of his on her form. His touch slid along her clothing, catching the material slightly as he reached up and boldly felt along her form until he reached the swells of her breasts and gripped them fully in his hands. 

“What are you doing?” She gasped at his boldness, he wasn’t even trying to hide what he was doing. He didn’t answer, rather he seemed to contemplate for a few moments and then carried on with the “inspection” of sorts. He continued with his hands trailing back down lower and lower as he whispered just over her ear. 

"If you make any sudden movements, pet, and I'll take that as a sign of aggression... Believe me when I say, neither of us want that to happen..." It was then she'd feel one of his hands bravely between her thighs, his fingers shamelessly feeling along her barely covered genitalia in a manner that was far from any sort of method of feeling for any concealed weapons. What exactly did this man have in mind to do with her? He only touched her for a moment before he pulled back away from her. 

“Stand.” She obeyed, keeping her sights forward as she stood from the table. He returned to his position behind her, pulling her hips toward him, forcing that shapely ass of hers against his covered groin. He knew she could feel his impressive bulge against her own folds, smirking to himself when he heard the smallest of gasps escape her. “Are you liking this, girl?”

"I was under the impression that this was an interrogation." She said through gritted teeth, her brows furrowed together as she kept her head up, refusing to look at his clawed hands as they felt her up. She did her best not to move, not to jerk away from him as he pulled her back against him. She felt herself slicken already. But she wasn't about to admit to herself that she liked how he felt against her ass. 

Without any amount of warning, he pushed her forward, sending her down onto the table and bent over it. She was lucky that her reflexes were fast enough to keep her from slamming face first into the wood, softening it slightly. His hands wasted no time in both hiking up her dress and undoing the belt at his waist. It didn’t take him much time at all to get through both – her dress slightly tore at his roughness and he was more than familiar with his own clothing and had that belt off and his pants open then pulled down, just enough for the length of his rapidly growing cock to fall free and land on her bare ass. 

"It is an interrogation… Of sorts. It’s also an appraisal. For whether or not I decide to keep you." He grinned, leading forward so he was above her still, his head just above her own. He rotated his hips so that the length of his cock slipped just between the globes of her rear so she could feel it grow right against her.

"Keep me?” Alvi felt the goosebumps raise on her skin as he pumped against her once more. Her back arched, her own hips bucked, instinctively in response to feeling him slip against the cleft of her ass. "Stars, please... Why?" She held in a moan, her teeth sank into her tongue in effort to silence herself.

"Trust me, pet, better me than any other Jotunn who would surely kill you after he’s done with you.” He whispered, reaching down with a single hand to latch onto that swollen length of his cock and guide it down between her thighs to feel out her folds. He could already feel she was already slick as that mushroom shaped head of his cock pressed against them. 

"It seems like someone may want this a little more than she lets on…" A tease, with perfect timing. For before she could reply he began pushing his thick girth into her. Her thighs squeezed together as she felt the flared tip drift down to her wetted slit, rubbing against her bundle of nerves and her hole. She had just been about to retort to his tease before he pushed into her, her mouth opening to deny it but a much different sound came out. Once the head of his cock was inside her, his hand joined his other to grab onto her waist, just above her hips, to keep her in place as he pushed more of that thick, veiny cock into her. "Ngh... Think of it this way, as long as I find you entertaining, I'm not going to allow any harm to come to you." She couldn't stop the groan that escaped her this time, her body raising itself to her forearms, back arching once again. Her walls instantly squeezed against him, every ridge and curve of his cock dragged along her cunt. 

"Trust you...? Why in the name of Valhalla would I do that?" The girl whimpered at his statement, knowing it was probably true though.

“Because I’m all you have, sweetling.” 

"Please." She whined in a small voice, shame coating her voice. “I don’t want this... no..." She trailed off, her legs widening, letting the jotunn even closer to her, inside her.

"Oh, no? You don't? You should be more aware of what your body so clearly desires then." He whispered, pushing the meaty length of his cock into her, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside her. His claws were felt digging into her sides, piercing her clothing and threatening to dig into her flesh much like his cock stabbed into her. The sharp pinches of his claws into her cloth-covered skin sent a fresh wave of wetness down to her folds. She was more than wet enough for him to begin, hips already rocking and sliding himself slowly back and forth a few times, letting his cock coat with her own juices before his pace began to immediately speed up. He wasted no time in thrusting into her faster and harder at this point, counting his blessings silently that the table she was bent over was mounted to the ground. The table would have toppled over had it not been. 

"I shouldn't want this. Nor even dare like it.” She said in between choppy and short breaths. She hated the arousal, shamefully feeling it and hoping he wouldn't notice as he impaled her repeatedly. She was silently thankful for his slight delay in increasing his pace, allowing her to adjust at least a little before he did. Her palms balled into fists now since she didn't have anything to hold onto other than herself, her arms not quite reaching the other side of the table. She cursed as she allowed her body to relax, her cunt adjusting to his engorged cock pumping in and out of her.

His taunting ceased, for the moment. But his thrusting only continued, each one following the last a bit harder and faster as he used her body for his own obvious satisfaction. The pace of his thrusts made it clear he wasn't aiming for anything other than his own finish line. She was a prisoner and she was lucky he had this interest in her for it would be far worse for her had he passed her up. He groaned and grunted with each thrust, gripping her hips tighter and smirking a bit to himself as he felt her become more and more wet, her own juices dripping down her legs as he fucked her. She knew she’d have bruises later from how tight his hold on her was, but she hardly cared.

Her pink cunt throbbed and clenched around him as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the small room, his pace increasing with each one. She could tell that he didn’t care about her orgasm, but that didn’t stop her body from nearly reaching it. She tried to ignore the signs of her own high; lower belly tightening, the aching throb as his veined and ridged girth pistoned into her heated core. She was learning to enjoy it, might as well since she can't stop it. Not that she wanted to at this point, she was too close.

The jotunn continued to thrust into her, showing no signs of slowing or ceasing at any point. A grin spread across his lips as he reached down to enclose his hand over her throat and force her to look up at him. Her body quivered with ecstasy when the jotunn’s rough hand took a hold over, another moan slipping past her grit teeth.

"You're starting to like this, aren't you?" He teased her, still relentlessly fucking her, giving a particularly hard thrust into her. He reached up underneath her to tear her thin gown down to let her breasts hang free so he could claim one in his hand and roughly fondle it. "Or… Maybe, you’re just secretly a whore. Oh, what would your fellow healers would think of you if they saw you like this now?" Another taunt, another hard thrust. With that powerful push, he made sure to bury his cock into her cervix, making sure she’d feel him as deep as he could possibly go before he began spilling burst after burst of his thick, hot seed into her depths. And he kept her head pulled up, to force her to stare into the glowing red eyes of the man who did it to her. Her eyes stared into his, her brows still furrowed up as her jaw dropped. With a scream, she even hit her peak, her vision nearly going white. Her body shuddered and spasmed, the thick ropes of spend leaking out of her, her eyes never leaving the elf's. 

"Stars… Help me…” She just barely whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from her scream.

"No one will help you, Alvi. Only me." He reminded her.

No one had ever claimed her before, not so deeply and carnally. She felt so full and pleasured yet still violated and angry – with not only him but herself. She didn't want to - she wouldn't - admit that she enjoyed any of what was taking place, and especially not to him. She was adamant in not giving her capture the satisfaction of knowing how much pleasure she had felt. A blush flushed her cheeks as her glowing eyes were glued to his deep red ones, a certain shame filling her mind. 

"I wouldn't tell you... Even if I did like this..." She breathed, the breaths shallower yet still laboured as her now bare chest heaved. Another denial, but at this point, she was sure he could see she wasn't telling the truth, not entirely anyways. Her body fell limp, she would have collapsed into a messy heap had he not been holding her up, her body arched backwards. Her form twitched, the high of her climax fading, her own juices flooded from her cunt, dripping off out of her.

"Darling, you cannot lie or hide from the God of Lies.” He whispered, leaning in to lick between her shoulder blades where her dress had been torn and some of her pale flesh had been exposed. "You took my cock extremely well though. Such a good whore.” 

Slowly he pulled out of her, smirking to himself as he tore off a piece at the bottom of her dress and used it to clean off that length of his cock while she remained resting on the table. 

"This was a successful interrogation... You have convinced me you're worth telling the others that you're worth more alive rather than dead, at the very least to me anyhow." He dropped the cloth on the table beside her before stepping back to pull up and redo his pants. "You'll make a fantastic pet for me. And if you promise to behave, I'll even arrive with new clothing for you next time."  
And with that, he left her used and spent on the table, closing the prison door behind him once again.

Alvi laid there for a few moments, letting her mind and body recollect itself. So, he was the God of Lies, hm?


	3. Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit... This time with gifts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really long... After such a long break of not writing, it all came pouring out I guess! I will post the next chapter soon. I apologize in advance for not being able to cut this off at a very nice place. I hope you enjoy regardless :>

The small healer fell in and out of sleep, only waking for her meals and water - which seemed few and far between. She still perked up at the sound of footsteps anywhere near her room. After the Jotunn had left her a mess, she'd cleaned up the best she could - though without fresh water, there was little she could do besides dryly wiping herself off with the scraps of her robes. 

And speaking of her robes… Her poor robes. They were tattered and practically shredded - she covered herself the best she could with the remaining shreds. She went back and forth between sleeping in her cot and sitting in the small area where light shone in from the bared window, passing the time. She wondered if he'd come back. And she didn't even know who he was, his name unknown to her.

She made idle plans, but nothing completely panning out in her head. Perhaps she would…  
The sound of steps approaching stole her attention, as well as the sound of what sounded to be liquid sloshing out of something, approaching her door. The heavy lock being undone sounded off the opening of her door before it slowly creaked open and she immediately saw those intensely crimson eyes. 

"Well well well… Hello, dear pet.” Her eyebrow raised at his name for her and he only smirked. “I hope you've gotten plenty of rest. Definitely had enough time for it." In one large hand, he held some black cloth folded neatly over his arm, while the other carried a small bucket filled with water and a few clean rags draped over the side. His boot covered foot pushed the door closed behind him as he approached the table at the center of the room, setting both items he had been holding down. “And how is your leg?"

She nodded her head in greeting, gathering herself up from her spot on the floor to meet him at the table. She looked at the contents that he brought with him curiously, recognizing he'd brought at least things for her to get clean. But the other? It looked like a dress perhaps, but with it folded up she couldn’t quite tell. She'd hoped it was new clothing, feeling extremely bare and slightly shameful in her robes now. She looked down at her leg, the limp mostly gone now, very very slight. It had only worsened for a short while after their rough tryst. 

"It's fine... Thank you.” She paused, briefly. “How... are you?" She wasn't sure how to go about conversing with him, should she go with the formalities - though considering he'd been literally inside her... She shook her head to herself, she wasn't going to start being casual with him, not now. "Are those for me?"

"They are." He replied quickly and without hesitation, ignoring her first question. He used his free hand to hook a clawed finger under one of the straps of what now obviously was a dress of some sort, without unfolding it. "But only after you've earned them." The horned Jotunn seemed to postpone that part just long enough to gauge how she'd react before adding more. "You're a prisoner here, I can hardly give you gifts like you are a welcome guest. If you want to clean up and have something nice to wear again that isn't on the verge of becoming nothing more than a pile of rags. You're going to have to show me you deserve them. Earn them." 

That look on his face. She recognized it. It was the same as before and he was being so casual in how he spoke, how he moved, how he looked at her. It was the same as when he just walked right behind her and bent her over the table and… But this time, he was making sure she knew what was expected of her.

Alvi had almost went to reach for a rag before withdrawing her arm back as his words clicked. "Earn them?" It was fair, what he was proposing, she supposed. This wasn't a vacation – far from it, in fact - she wouldn't expect him to just give her whatever she'd like, even though he had taken the same from her. Not that she minded anymore. Though the girl recognized that look, the meaning of it more familiar now than it had been before. And she didn't like her body's reaction, already betraying her in wanting to please him, let him use her. Her mind flashed through those events, a shiver running through her. 

"What do you want me to do? How do I earn it?" She asked, her eyes drawn between him, the dress he held, and the bucket with cleaning cloths.

"Must I really ask?” His scarlet eyes narrowed. “Why don't you get on your knees? Kneel and we'll see where we go from there. Does that sound fair, pet?" He questioned, still smirking as he approached the other side of the table to stand next to her. He made a point to bring the bucket and dress with him, setting the dress on the table’s edge for her to admire for a moment and the bucket on the ground just to her side and under the table. Even before he'd give any other instructions, he was already undoing his best, pulling his pants open and fishing out his thick length, already somewhat hardened length of his cock. Did she truly have that effect on him - was just seeing her in that short amount of time enough to 'arouse' his desires for her?

She nodded, understanding what he was inferring. She obeyed, bending down to her knees, her calved underneath her full thighs. She watched him, with his pants undone and his cock out and the open now. But she did take a few moments to look at the dress. 

It seemed less modest than she would have preferred, nothing like what she was previously wearing but it was something and it looked quite pretty, she thought. She felt the flesh on her cheeks heat up already as she took another look at his hardening length, a blush blooming on her face. She awaited further instruction, not entirely sure if she should take it upon herself to do what she knew he was going to have her do or not. She looked up at him through dark lashes, in position before him.

The Jotunn reached out with the hand not holding his cock out for her to thread his fingers through her dense mass of hair, making her focus on that flesh colored length of his hardening cock as the head brushed against her cheek in the process. "Come now, Pet. Don't tell me you don't know what to do with it.” He taunted. 

She felt a small wave of repulsion run through her. He was treating her like this was her only purpose now. Perhaps that was his intention for the long run, get her to think she was just something to satisfy himself with. She studied this game while she was still being trained for circumstances of war. The ways they would make a prisoner feel helpless, break them down slowly - day by day, bit by bit. 

"I-I do..." He elicited a small squeak from her as he pulled her forward with a jerk on her hair. The hand grasping his cock released its hold on it, hard enough to stand up somewhat on its own by this point. “I know what to do with it.” She whispered before leaning closer, under his cock, as he let go of it. 

With a wide and lax tongue, she dragged her tongue along the underside of his girth, every vein, every ridge. As her tongue reached the flared head, she pressed her tongue to the bundle of nerves she knew resided there. Her tongue retreated, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock with her dark lips. 

"This outfit is just a mess, we need to get you cleaned up and in something tasteful, Pet..." He cooed, his hand time moving this time to reach out and tear at one of the straps of the tattered remains of her once ceremonial robe. She winced slightly as he did so, his new name for her reminding her what she'd been reduced down to. But she nodded, giving an affirmative hum as she pulled the spongy flesh of his tip into her mouth, her tongue swirling against and lips closed around it.

He watched her carefully, especially since his most prized possession was now in the embrace of his enemy’s soft lips. _Did he consider her an enemy?_ But he seemed to know she was fully aware of her situation. Even if she did seek to do him harm, it would do her no good. Her only reason for being kept alive would be gone and a worse fate than the one he had given to her awaited her at the end of that possible scenario. For the moment though, he didn't seem concerned with that potential outcome. So neither did she. He just stared down at her and sighed softly in appreciation that her lips felt as good as they looked - soft and plush.

"That's good, Pet. Show me what a good girl you can be." He coaxed her on, running his fingers through her hair in an almost affectionate way, pushing them back out of her face.

He was letting her have something she hadn't had since she was taken prisoner. Control. He was letting her decide her own pace and how much of that still swelling length of his cock went into her mouth. It went without saying there was nothing stopping him from shoving it down her throat at any moment. A test, was that what this was? His cock was all too eager to continue though it seemed, it twitched slightly in her mouth. It was more than hard enough to support its own heavy weight at this point, his head thick and smoothed out on her soft pink tongue.

Her large pair of eyes flicked up to meet his own after she heard a sigh pass through his lips. She brought one hand up to wrap around the hilt of his thickness, with the other braced on his strong thigh, her eyes widening slightly as she realized her fingertips didn't even touch. She wondered… How had he not split her in two when he entered her? He was huge!

She sucked on his head for a moment before allowing her mouth to take more of his swollen cock into her mouth, letting him glide along her tongue until he hit the back of her throat. She hadn't been able to take the entirety of his length into his mouth, not without pushing herself too far. Not that she had expected to - and she hoped he didn’t either. She stroked the remaining fleshy girth with even and steady caresses as she moaned through closed lips, letting the vibrations from the sound rumble through him. 

She shifted slightly, her thighs pressing together a little more now - her own arousal building and building, especially because of his words, even more so. Alvi was aware of the position he was putting her in, and she wasn't eager to mess it all up. Maybe she wanted to be used in such a way - deep down, after years and years of being surrounded and raised by priests, being told time after time how wrong feelings like this were. And now, she was being allowed to feel them, without reprimand.

He watched her carefully, much like a predator would evaluate its prey. Every move she made was noted, his eyes flickering down to her pressed thighs. With a smirk, he slid his large hand down to the back of her head, tangling in her hair to help guide her into a slow but steady bobbing on that meaty length of her cock as he filled her mouth so well. 

“My apologies, Pet... I didn’t think to let you wash up first.” He hummed for a moment before jerking his chin towards the bucket beside her. “Why don’t you get one of those rags and clean yourself up down between those lovely thighs of yours, hm?” It may have seemed like an innocent kindness... But he had said nothing about her stopping. 

He was granting her permission to clean up? Now? To clean herself at a moment like this? Of course she would do more than just clean herself. But perhaps that was the point - maybe this suggestion was a form of conditioning. Making her tease herself while she sucked on that large blue cock could possibly reinforce this sort of behavior. Did he think she wouldn’t see through it? He seemed curious to find out, a brow raised as he stared down at her. Either way, they both would get what they wanted in some way.

She made a small sound in affirmation with a slight bob of her head. She almost went to pull away, but thought better of it, thinking he might yank her back down onto his girth by her hair. She pulled her resting hand off his thigh to pull one of the rags off the side of the small bucket near her. She soaked it in the water, and squeezed it of water the best she could with one hand. She spread her thighs open, with the rag in hand, she wiped away the remnants of evidence of his previous "visit", the dried mix of their come away. 

Though, she took in a sharp intake of breath the moment the moist material of the rag touched her sensitive bundle of nerves and paused her activity on his cock for just a moment before she had to remind herself. After a few passes of the rag, her hips were still reflexively rolling against the rag as her mouth travelled up and down his more than generous length. And then the rag dropped onto the floor, her fingers taking over the "cleaning" now. She was sure he could see her touching herself now but she was too desperate for any amount of friction and satisfaction she could give herself. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to pull as much of him into her mouth, her tongue wrapping around his flesh, the head of his cock passing down into her throat. Small moans floating from her into the air as her hands gained a small amount of speed.

“That’s a good girl… Make sure you’re nice and clean so I can enjoy you after this. That is what we want, yes?” The still unnamed Jotun spoke to her, asking her questions, knowing full well she couldn’t answer them with her mouth filled with his cock. His hand at the back of her head gripped at her hair as he began to slowly thrust back against the movement of her head bobbing. Each thrust pushed that cock a little more deeper into her mouth and into her throat, trying to help her adapt to that intruding length so he could fully enjoy her. He looked at the rest of her and with one more tear, he pulled the tattered pieces of her robe from her body so he could admire her. Alvi could tell he approved of what he saw as the dark indigo cock of his seemed to tense with a surge of heightened arousal when he saw her bare kneeling before him.


	4. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter... This strange Jotunn claims our young healer, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a particular inspiration from the lovely shiningloki (who has the most magnificent writing!) to finally finish this chapter and improve what I had written before. <3 Please check out her profile if you haven't read her work already!

“That’s a good girl… Make sure you’re nice and clean so I can enjoy you after this. That is what we want, yes?”

"Mhmm,” a muffled sound of affirmation rumbled through her lips as they were wrapped around his thick girth. She dipped slightly, just barely reaching the rag, and pulled it off the ground. She took it to the bucket to her side, rinsing and ringing it out once again with one hand. She wiped and cleaned the little remaining mess, running the wet material over her cunt and over her thighs again and again until they felt clean. She felt the firm grip on her dark tresses, letting her neck relax so that he could fuck her mouth the way he liked. She didn't lighten the pressure of her mouth, still sucking and now pulsing her tongue against the fleshy muscle. 

Her lips were beginning to swell, looking well loved. She hummed again, with appreciation perhaps? The girl's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard the snap of the last strap of her robes, the once smooth material falling off her body a moment after. Instinctively, she went to cover herself, but she stopped mid motion, closely fighting her reflex.

"Mmm… Darling, I've been inside you three times now, quite literally. I think we're past the bounds of modesty, pet." With a tug on her dark hair, he pulled her gaze to his own crimson one, staring down into her eyes with a small smirk as he continued to thrust that cock into her mouth. He went slightly deeper with each slow stroke of her mouth, letting her throat get used to the thickness of him, to the length of him. He could feel his cock swelling a bit, precum coating her mouth now. She kept her tongue smooth and flat, pushed out to allow him as much room as her throat could offer. 

The salty and slightly bitter taste of his precome flooded her senses and her own hand had taken over her "cleaning" once again, the rag in the bucket now, as he became more aggressive in finding his release. Her fingers moved fast, curling in and out of her as her own hips bucked against her hand. Even though she was preoccupied with that activity, she didn't let herself get too caught up in it, his swollen cock in her mouth was the first thing she focused on.

With one last thrust, he shoved that cock as deep as he could into her mouth and throat, aiming to fully sheathe it in her throat. Alvi’s eyes were wide, slightly brimmed with wetness, as he made her look at him. It was obvious her limits were being pushed, whimpers and whines leaked from her swollen and pinked lips wrapped around him and her nose pressed against the scruffy skin at his hilt. He shuddered and groaned out his release, shivering with each thick burst of his seed as it shot into her throat, filling her. Her own release came a few seconds after, her form jolting slightly with it, a small flood of her own thick wetness dripping from her slit.

"Clean me, my Pet. Get it nice and clean so I can shove it back inside you where I know you need it most. That is what you want, isn't it?" He whispered as he pulled her away, almost painfully slow so that his cock caressed along the length of her tongue. She had a hard time keeping her gag reflex from taking control as he dislodged himself from her throat, dragging himself across her soft and hot tongue. “Tell me, dear. Show me where you want it." He gave his final instruction - and his clear permission for her to rise and reposition herself however she needed to properly receive him again.

She nodded as she swirled her tongue, sucking on the head of his cobalt cock one last time before pulling herself from him. She took another clean rag from the bucket, ringing it out before stroking him clean. She made sure to be careful as she did so, not wanting to be reprimanded if she were to make him over-sensitive before he could take her again. 

“Any way that I want it…?” Alvi walked over to the bed, the limp she once had nearly gone, and laid herself upon it so that she was perpendicular to it. She placed herself on the edge of the thin mattress, spreading her legs as she leaned back onto her forearms. "Is this.... Is here good? Yes?" She questioned, "I want it here... very badly, yes.. Please?"

There was a part of Alvi that couldn’t believe that she had let herself become so sexually charged and so desperate for her enemy’s cock. So desperate for this man who would surely kill her if it weren’t for the fact that he felt that he could defile her, corrupt her, completely use her for his pleasure. And what was worse was the part of her that _wanted_ to be used that way by this man, this Jotunn. Whom she _still_ didn’t know the identity of. 

"That's where my dear Pet needs me?" He asked, possibly just to force her to acknowledge herself as both his personal toy - to accept her current situation and the position he had put her in. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter… Not when that thick length of his cock was perking up slightly just seeing her lovely form spread open and awaiting his taking. Even before she replied, he was already moving towards her, not wasting any time to take his place between her thighs, pushing his trousers down past his firm backside. She watched him carefully, as he stalked towards her, the anticipation getting to her as she shivered slightly. 

"Yes, Sir..." She whimpered. His clawed hands were on the move almost immediately, with one reaching down to grab onto that throbbing shaft of his and guiding the tip to those needy folds he could see glistening across the room while his other hand grabbed at her closest thigh to begin pulling it to his waist as he entered her. Her lower half jolted a little once his thick girth touched her slit, squirming for any friction, any pleasure he could give her.

"You want to look at me while I fuck you, Pet? You want intimacy with me?" The Jotunn grunted. Her teeth sank into her full bottom lip, a small smile and she squirmed slightly against the tip of his cock teasing her.

"I want you to see me. And I want to see you. I want to see the faces you make while you fuck me... And when you come inside me." She nodded as she whispered, her breath hitching when the flared head poked into her hot cunt. Her hips rolled, her toes curling in excitement and anticipation as her legs spread wider for him. A deep blush burned into her cheeks as she looked up at him, her shame yet eagerness obvious. 

"Sir? My my, it’s quite possible you were made to become my little cockslut." He teased, leaning in so his lips were dangerously close to her own and those horns atop his head fit just the outside of her own temples. 

Her breathing hitched, a breath sucked in suddenly as he leaned in. She felt her body quiver, her heart pounding in her chest. Was it nervousness or excitement? She was a tad too stubborn to admit that she was starting to regret the position she’d chosen – it was much too intimate, her eyes pinned to his face, the crowns of their head pressed together, his horns slightly knocking against her… She felt like he could see every part of her. And she didn’t like it – she barely knew him, what even was his name? Her mind continued to race as her body yearned and ached for him, she groaned as he entered her, the smooth head intruding her heat.

She could the fat head of his cock parting those silken folds, sliding into her hot cunt with a soft groan of approval. Once his cock was firmly inside of her, his clawed hands moved to her thighs to pull them more around his waist before one hand reached around to grab onto her ass while another reached up to claim one of her perky breasts and fondle it possessively just as he'd tease. Her legs wrapped around him as he pulled them closer, her ankles crossing and hooked at the small of his back. She hissed with pleasure when his rough clawed hands groped at her bare skin.

"You may also call me Master. For you live to serve me now, do you not? And you serve me so well just admitting you need my cum inside you… Especially after I just filled your throat with it." He must've been twisting her words slightly, perhaps a method to warp her way of thinking to actually believe she was his personal fuck toy now? It was hard to tell it that was completely the case at this point. He was tricking her surely. “Such a needy little girl for me.”

“Yes, Master…” She felt odd saying it, but she liked it – almost too much. “Please…” She implored him, her back arching in eagerness. 

She was more than wet enough for him to continue inching that thick length of his cock inside her with a single, steady push until he was fully sheathed inside her. His hand on her breast reached up, pushing her chin up so their lips were parted and touching. She felt his breath caressing the inside of her mouth and even filling her lungs - as if he was trying to fill every part of her, giving her life - this new purpose. 

His hips began to snap into her without further delay, wasting no time to begin a slow, but powerful rhyme to begin pushing that vein-covered cock deeply into her. 

"Do you accept me as your Master, Alvi?" He grunted between his thrusts, groaning softly with each one and causing her cot to rock slowly each time. The hand on her ass gripped firmer, groping and molesting at her shapely rear and pulling her into him with each thrust. "Speak nothing but the truth. I’ll know if you lie." Admittedly, It was hard for him to speak, but in this moment of penetration it was likely her most vulnerable. For it would certainly take more than just a good fucking or two to make her his, considering they were supposedly sworn enemies. He had to make her pledge herself to him. 

She groaned, her body greedily accepted every inch of his veined cock, clenching tight around him already. Her lips pressed against his own, feeling him practically fill her with his breath. She felt deeply connected to him at that moment, nearly every part of her belonged to him, especially in that moment. And then she felt the magnificent slam of his hips into her, his thick girth penetrating so deep into her, she felt him against her cervix, him bottoming out into her. Her hands balled into fists, clenching the linens under them, as she began to move her hips in tandem to his, following the rhythm he had set. 

She had barely registered that he had asked her a question - his ribbed length causing so much pleasure, finding all her spots - until he nudged her slightly with his nose. "Yes... Yes, I-I do. Please, Master..." She whispered back, her own gasps interrupting her. Only for a moment did her sensible self come back in her mind - why was she liking this so much?! A Jotunn! Bringing her into complete submissiveness. And she was underneath him, and already let him drain himself inside her not just once, but three times and about to be a fourth! 

But a deeper thrust brought her back, erasing any possible progress she may have made to being more logical. "You'll only find the truth in what I say, M-master.." She breathed.

"Then accept all of what I have to offer." Groaning softly, he pressed his lips against hers, but not enough to completely capture her own, just enough for her to feel them against hers as he began to thrust harder into her. He wanted the build up of intensity to be slow, and considering feeling how wet she had gotten for him only told him of the success he had in breaking her in so far…. Or was it seduction, the slight amount of intimacy that helped shred the last bit of defiance that resided within her? 

It was hard to say if she was truly his now… For all he knew, this Alvi was just a fantastic actress worthy of the Asgardian theatre stage. But regardless, she was allowing him to fuck her, even acting encouragingly with her sweet and soft moans. She could feel his claws at the sides of her thighs digging in slightly, keeping them around his waist and gripping onto his sides as he thrusted into her hard enough to rock the cot each time.

"I already am!" She barely squeaked out. She felt like she was starting to burn as he rocked into her, her own hips trying to meet his. The intensity of their coupling grew, his thrusts into her grew in strength, the hold she had on him with her crossed legs grew slightly tighter, pressing against his ass and pushing him into her more. She pressed up to him, willing her already-tired arms to allow her up, her lips completely against his now. She didn't understand why she wanted this so badly, why what they were doing wasn't repulsing her, especially with the given circumstances. She didn't truly understand why he had chosen to begin this with her, since she was an Asgardian. 

But she was beginning to come to terms with the fact that she didn't understand much within their situation. But she did know that she wanted it. Why? She couldn't say. But the combined roughness and tenderness he used her with made her let the walls down, to let herself enjoy it. She moaned and gasped against his lips, the sounds slightly muffled before she pulled away. 

"I... Master, I'm going to-!" She cursed under breath as she felt herself throb, the walls of her pussy clenching around him - the telltale warning signs of her peak.

"Not yet..." He growled against her lips, bringing a hand up to quickly grab a small handful of hair at the back of her scalp, pulling her head sharply back and making her stare at the wall behind her. She felt his lips at her throat and then his teeth as if threatening to sink them into her flesh. She gasped as her head was jerked back, baring her throat to him."Don't you dare come. You may only come after I’ve filled that tight cunt that belongs to me." He hissed into the thin skin of her exposed and bare throat. She shivered as she felt his hissed breath against the skin of her neck. She felt how her body bounced against him, she cried out after a particularly deep thrust, hitting the back of her walls.

"Yes, Master..." She whispered, "Only... only after." She felt the vulnerability in the display, knowing that if he truly wanted to, he could rip her throat open. She knew that wouldn't do him much good, just a mess to clean up, but the thought still popped in her mind.

His thrusting continued, slow, but powerful. The pace was not fast enough to bring her too close to the edge but definitely enough to make even those breasts bounce with each and every mighty thrust. He knew he was close, but that hadn’t been the point of not allowing her the relief. She was to live for him now, to serve him. It wouldn't be right if she came before him, now would it? Soon he'd growl around a nip at her soft flesh. 

"Beg me. Beg me to come inside you, to fill you with my spend." He ordered her as the hand on her ass squeezed firmly, pulling her into each thrust so much so that she felt his balls smack against her other hole each time. She felt herself squeeze, sucking in a deep breath to keep herself from falling apart. 

"Master, please... Come inside of me! Pleaseplease-... fill me up like no one else has..." She whimpered. "IneeditIneedit, please-!" She practically screamed, the string of pleas rushing out of her, the words nearly blurring together. Despite his slower pace, his deep and powerful thrusts reached so nicely inside her, rubbing against her in all the right ways.

Hearing those words escape her lips was all the motivation he needed to suddenly unleash all his reserved lustful urges, hips somehow starting a rapid series of fast and deep thrusts so quick it was likely a blur to anyone who would've caught them in the act. She had been reduced down to a moaning mess, barely any coherent strings of words, when he allowed himself to let go and unleash himself. She cried out; writhing, curling, arching against him as he pounded into her over and over and over again. She felt the tear of the linens that were in her clenched fists - she looked down for a moment, seeing her pressure white knuckles and fingers, torn cloth underneath them. She'd gone so far over the edge before she truly realized and felt the graze of his fanged teeth running along the thin skin of her throat. 

As he felt his cock sliding back and forth between her folds in that new frantic pace, he'd find his release, groaning loudly against her skin. She felt the breaking of her skin, sharp and stinging pierces into her throat - and to her dismay, rather than being deterred by it, it seemed to add to her final release all that much more, the added waves hitting her harder than just feeling of his come spilled into her, filling her and nearly leaking out of her. This was far more than a love bite. An odd and almost unnatural warmth rushed to the spot as he began channeling some magic of some sort into the bite to immediately seal the wound. His own body quaking from his orgasm, somehow he stayed focused enough on the task of marking her while he spilled his seed into her cervix.

She recognized that she felt the warmth along the wound rather than any trickling blood, a strange feeling she couldn't quite shake. "What have you done?" She couldn't see it obviously, but as she brought up a hand - shifting her weight to her other forearm - to run along the torn skin. It was a clean bite, sealed, but there was something not quite right, before she felt the strange foreign feeling of the unnatural Jotunn magic burning against her pure aura.

The Jotunn said nothing for the moment, simply resting on top of her and keeping his cock pressed deep inside her, plugging her pussy to keep his seed sealed inside her best he was able. Soon, she felt his lips form a smirk against her flesh before a brush of his warm tongue to lick along the newly created mark on her neck. She exhaled, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She winced when his tongue touched her skin, so hot - Stars, why did everything feel so hot? - and her cunt flushed with a new wetness.

"I did only what you agreed to..." He whispered against her neck, feeling his large hands reaching up to claim both her breasts that rested between their joined bodies. "I have made you mine... You now carry my mark. No one else may touch you." One hand slid down, caressing her side in an almost affectionate manner until he reached down underneath her to grab onto that shapely ass of hers and pull her firmly against him. "You wanted this, don’t you remember, dear Alvi?" His lips caressed along her jawline up until they brushed against her own where she felt him smirk against them.

"I know..." Her body quivered underneath him, his lips moving against her skin causing goosebumps to raise. Her nipples were peaked, sensitive as they rolled in his rough palms. "I did... I do." She mewled, a blush painting across her cheeks as his lips traced along her skin. "Thank you, Master" She whimpered, feeling her drenched heat throb and pulse still, aftershocks of the high they had hit together.

"No need to _tell me_ of your gratitude." He replied with a smirk against her neck, inching his lips down and angling his head carefully to mind his horns as he captured one of her nipples between his lips and suckled firmly on that little bud. An audible pop was heard when he released it, and slowly he pulled both away and out of her, feeling the still somewhat hard length of his cock slipping free of her cunt with a satisfied sigh before moving to stand above her at the edge of the bed. " _Show me_ your gratitude, my Pet. I'm sure you've heard the expression, that 'talk is cheap'." He held out a hand for her to sit up from her position on the rickety cot they had just fucked on. She took it, bringing herself to a sitting up position, looking up at him as he encouraged her.

"And your actions are far more valuable to me than words alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure the last chapter I left you all with was one of the worst to have to wait almost an entire month for a second part to, and I do apologise. The last month has been... crazy for me to say the least. I appreciate all of your patience as well as any feedback you may have! Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> (Seriously, don't be shy, I don't bite. I just want to know what you guys think. Your feedback a lot of the time is what drives my motivation towards posting more frequently!)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I'll update again soon. <3


	5. There's Power in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our mysterious Jotunn finally gives Alvi a name.

"I suppose the Jotunn have a lot of endurance, yes?" It was more a rhetorical question; she was somewhat aware of the abilities the Jotunn possess, extra strength and prolonged endurance among them. She watched him as he pulled himself above her, sliding herself to the edge of the cot, slipping to her knees. "Before I do anything else for you... Will you tell me your name?” She paused for a moment, realising that she may have sounded demanding. “Shouldn't a pet know her Master's name? ...Please?"

"For most, yes. I was one of the few Jotunn who especially trained for endurance with more ...enjoyable recovery methods. When my training was complete for a day, I was allowed a day to rest in the pleasure den. So all I did, for a long time, was fight and fuck." He said nonchalantly, sliding the back of his hand along one of her cheeks. His cock was hanging right before her, covered in a mixture of their shared juices and still somewhat hardened despite his recent orgasms. 

"Is knowing my name that important to you, darling? There's power in a name, Alvi.” The Jotunn questioned her, moving his other hand down to possessively claim one of her tits and fondle it gently. “Do you desire power over me?" He was being evasive, she could tell. 

This Jotunn was hard to read, save for his obvious interests for her, or rather parts of her. Perhaps it was just because she was female. Or perhaps because she was a prisoner he could take what he wanted without feeling guilty about it. Though she had noticed that she had never overheard the sounds of sex from any of the other nearby cells.. So that indicated they were either empty, or simply avoided entirely save for feeding times. Although, this could be another game for him. To get her to explain herself for anything she wanted. 

She looked up at him with wide bright eyes, a few lines of exhaustion under them, the drain of their “activities” starting to catch up to her body. She played her part, listening to his explanation and his questions, nodding in understanding. 

"Power over you? Not necessarily... I'd just like to know who's fucked and shot his spend in me more than once, in more than one place... Is that too much to ask?" She leaned forward, using the flat of her tongue to kitten lick the cum-coated head of his cock. "Besides, I'm a prisoner. There's not much I can do with your name besides scream it when I'm at the brink of falling apart, right, Master?" She gave a small smile, almost innocent if it weren't for their current situation with him standing above her, that indigo cock so close to her waiting mouth. Surely, he couldn’t argue that, right?

"This is true." It was all he replied with, but to what statement? He could have been just agreeing with her that she was just a prisoner and would never leave this cell. His clawed hand went to the top of her head, gripping a small handful of her thick but tangled hair and pulled her face close enough to run his stiff cock against her cheek and the side of it along her lips. When her head was pulled against his thickness, her tongue instantly rolled out of her mouth to run along the veined muscle."I will give you my name. But no other is to hear it pass your lips. I am your Master. You are my precious Pet. And for as long as you keep me satisfied, I will protect you from those who would do you harm.” He paused for a moment, seeming to gauge her reaction. “But I do not forgive nor forget betrayal." He paused again, making a point to drag that cock hard against her face so she could do nothing but feel him, his scent filling her nose… and somehow she felt a small wave of arousal rush to her cunt. 

A moaned gasp erupted from her, the grip of his rough hands still seemed to cause a reaction from her despite how many times he'd already done it. She nodded as he laid out his terms and conditions to her gaining the knowledge of his name, agreeing and understanding. But how long would, could, she keep him satisfied? Would he grow tired? Would he break her enough to the point to where she couldn't? The questions raced through her mind after he finished before she began to neglect them, paying them no amount of mind - at least for now. She would ponder those later.  
"I wouldn't, I won't betray you. I swear it." She pulled just enough away to say. She was aware of the weight of those words. That it could be held against her if something ever were to happen, that it would look unfavourably on her. After she was finished, she let his grip bring her back against him, a relaxed tongue dragging along him again.

He smirked and pulled her head back so those doe eyes of hers would stare up into his own crimson ones. "I am Loki, King of Jotunheim.”

Her eyes widened. The King? This was who regarded her? Who took what he wanted from her? At least now she had a name to associate him with. A thought that it might not even be his real name, his real title, ran across her mind. For all she knew, he could be lying about it unless she could think back to her education of the leaders of each of the Nine Realms, although at the moment, she could hardly think much at all - especially with exhaustion quickly coming upon her. He did have a point, names carry weight and power. But so did she, that there wasn't much she could do with it. So, she stayed silent, save for a pleasured hum, her own lips curving upwards as they pressed against him.

Loki loved watching her, the female he met only a week ago was damaged when he found her and he had enjoyed her regardless. Today, she was proving to be even more valuable to him, if for no other reason than to spill his seed inside her again and again. But the way he was watching her, studying the movement of her tongue as it caressed the veiny lengthy of his cock, it was almost hypnotic and he found himself unable to take his eyes off her. If he ever was to get tired of her, it wouldn't happen any time soon. But at this point, there was no sign of that happening. Hel, he had already cum inside her twice in this afternoon alone. And his cock was still so very hard, demanding more of her attention and perking up with each touch of her tongue. 

"Do you want to see your new clothes? Or should I just bury my cock in your throat again for now?" He asked, though never fully suggesting she only had to pick one. Everything was a test for Alvi, at least until he was sure he had properly broken her in to be a loyal pet, to everything for his pleasure. Only for him.

"I'm sure you'd rather like the second one." Her warm tongue swiped out against him once more, most of the mixture of their cum cleaned off of him, before she pulled away slightly. She pressed her pink lips together in thought before she sat up a little straighter, bouncing on her hips and joints for a moment. She perked up, giving the head of his cock a kiss.  
"Could I put on my new clothes and then you can bury yourself in me however you'd like?” She asked sweetly. She still felt wary about him, but she was aware of how much he had done for her in the short amount of time they'd known each other. "Please Loki? My King?" She tried the name out, his title, casually as she could, liking how easily it came off of her tongue.

"Think I can agree to that, my pet." He replied with a small smirk, reaching down with his other hand to gently brush his fingertips across her lips down to her chin where he made her look up at him. "You'd do well to remember this. My ideal Pet is one who isn't ashamed of what she is. She shouldn't be afraid to make requests on what part of her body I enjoy. I assure you, Alvi, I have yet to find a part of you I have not enjoyed.” He grazed her cheek again with the back of his fingers. “So do not be shy with me. Or perhaps I will find another use for you… Like cleaning every inch of my palace rather than my cock." It was a threat, soft spoken and quietly whispered at that. Though the message was clear. To let herself admit what she wanted and how she wanted without being too demanding, to let him enjoy her how they both wanted.

The statement went without saying, if he just wanted a thing to fuck, he could find anyone, anything, else to enjoy. But he was going through all this to train her, to condition her to be a loyal little fuck toy for him to enjoy whenever he wished. Yes, he wanted her to be as submissive as possible, but not without that little push to make it interesting. To make it fun. Would she be able to keep up? So far she was off to a good start, he had faith in her, it seemed.

She pressed a soft kiss to his clawed fingertips as she listened, understanding what he was telling her, suggesting her.With a grin, he'd pull away, making sure that the head of his cock brushed across her lips before he motioned to the neatly folded dress still sitting on top of the table he had recently made her swallow his seed at.

She gave a single nod before she stood up, stretching her limbs out. She pulled the dress off the edge of the table where he had left it, admiring it again. It was a thin and smooth material but slightly heavier than it looked. It was a midnight black, a slightly purplish-indigo hue in its shine. The provocative nature of the dress didn't go unnoticed by her, the long slits on the sides caught her attention easily. Without her even trying it on yet, she could tell it was something she'd love to wear - quite the opposite in all manners of the now tattered and crumpled remains of her old robes thrown on the floor a few feet from her. 

"Thank you, Master. It's very beautiful." She smiled before she grabbed a clean cloth from the lukewarm water out of the bucket and did a final sweep over her body in a last effort to make sure she was clean, wiping the sweat and cum away. Once she had finished that, she slipped the dress over her head, letting it fall onto her body. She wiggled into, getting herself comfortable into it - letting the material stick and slide to where it was supposed to lay. "Do I look alright in it...?" She asked, turning to allow him a good look at her.

Alvi noticed how intently Loki watched her, focusing on her and only her as that material slid along her slender form. As soon as she was done, he simply nodded with a smirk, slowly walking over to her and showed no hesitations in putting his hands on her. Clawed hands carefully slid along her form, feeling out along her hips and up to her perky breasts to give them a soft squeeze and feel their mass in his hold. Her breathing hitched as she felt his large hands against her body, pressing and squeezing against her. She sighed softly, leaning into him as he gingerly groped her.

"You look lovely, my Pet. Good enough to put my cock back inside you again and again...." He softly teased, grinning now as he leaned in and turned his horned head to the side to lick at the mark he had made on her throat. She smiled at his tease, rolling her head off to the side slightly for him to allow him better access to her neck, to the fresh mark he left in their last coupling. It was a reminder. That Alvi was utterly his now. But even without his verbal compliments, she noticed that cock of his was still very much rock hard, easily retaining its aroused state just by admiring her alone. As if just looking at her was enough to keep him in such an elevated state of arousal. "So, tell me, my Pet. What do you want now?"

She felt his hardness pressing into her, prodding her. The poke of him brought about another wave of arousal for herself; she felt herself growing slick already underneath her new long dress. 

"I want you to..." She trailed, thoughtful for a moment of what she really wanted. She laid herself on the stone table in front of them, propped on her side, the long tails of her dress sliding off of her curves, revealing her already slick folds to him. "You may choose whichever hole, but I'd like for you to fuck me like this." She brought a hand over her hips to spread the globes of her rear, allowing him to easily slip into whichever entrance he chose. "Master, please..."She whispered, goosebumps spreading over skin as her arousal grew and grew.

One of his hands slid along the bare pinkish flesh of her thigh, slipping the tail of her dress aside so he could see those silken folds of her heated cunt and her ass. Both were oh so tempting, and with either one offered to him that cock seemed to perk up just thinking about fucking either one of them. He seemed to think for a moment before his decision was made; he hooked that same hand under her thigh, lifting her leg up into the air to hug to his chest while his other hand guided the swollen head of his cock between her ass cheeks, pushing it against that tight little asshole of hers and wasting no time in claiming her. She aided him in maneuvering her leg up high and against his chest, enjoying the slightly burning stretch along the inside of her thighs, the wide display for him. With his entrance into her, she groaned breathily, her weight on her forearm nearly wavering already.

"I'll fuck every part of yours again and again, that I can assure you. But this part, most consider too taboo… And for that reason, I'm going to fill your ass with the seed of the Jotunns, the very king your people are so afraid of." The speech was nothing more than a tease, softly whispered as he inched that cock into her until a hard thrust shoved his length fully inside her and he felt her rear completely against him. "And you'll thank me for it, won't you, my Pet?" Came the last tease just as he began to slowly thrust into her, his pace already speeding up to set a strong series of thrusts - only stopping when a stronger thrust shoved his cock deep into her ass where he'd allow a brief pause so she could savor the feeling. As this was going to be his third orgasm with her that day, this one would surely take a bit longer, part of him wondered if her shapely ass could handle such a lengthy assault. He chuckled to himself.

"Yes, pleasepleaseplease..." She whispered. "For the love of the Stars, Master, give me all of it, fill me with your Jotunn spend, all of it..." She nodded as she felt the slaps of her ass against him, his lower stomach, his balls, all of him pressing into her as impaled her over and over again. Everything below her waist felt hot, nearly overheated, with their third coupling - in one form or another- that day alone. Sounds of her pleasure floated through the air as she soaked it all in, a lengthier moan when he paused, feeling him deep in her ass. Her hips rolled during the moment, pressing herself even more into him, to get him to be as deep in her as possible. She felt every ridge of his ribbed girth against the tight walls of her ass, the squeeze of her own tight hole wrapped around his cock, the clench around nothing of her pussy. She knew she was going to be absolutely exhausted by the time they came - she just hoped he would have the kindness to at least place on her the small bed in the corner if she happened to pass out from exhaustion right after.

The Jotunn King showed no interest in pacing himself, each thrust came as hard and fast as the last by this point. He could tell she wouldn’t last much longer and couldn't go slow if he hoped to reach his next orgasm before she passed out. Not that it fully mattered, he would still help himself to her even if she was passed out. But he much preferred her to be awake and a moaning, barely conscious mess while he enjoyed her. 

The table slightly rocked with each powerful drive into her ass. He smirked as he leaned in, licking at the side of her neck, more specifically his mark, to remind her of her position aside from her physical one. Alvi was his now, and with that mark formed in her own flesh, anyone and everyone she would come across would know it. For now though, she was being taken on that table for the second time since they met in this cell, but this time, she was begging him to continue. And much to his mutual satisfaction, he continued.

Each pounding thrust of her hole was hard and filling now, he was relentless with her now. The sounds of their moans, the slap of their flesh against each other filled their ears and surely anyone who came near her cell. The thought of anyone hearing her like this embarrassed her, yet aroused her to some degree. She felt so defiled and naughty, like she was doing something wrong enjoying this from this Jotunn King. How her family would be so disappointed, how her fellow healers would look at her. 

And yet she was still enjoying this. She was beginning to believe that maybe she would never see them again. It had been weeks since her capture, she would guess. And she was under the King’s sights. She wouldn’t be able to leave without him noticing. 

A particularly hard and deep thrust brought her back to the moment. “Is my cock not enough to keep your attention on me, dear Alvi? Perhaps I was being too soft with you. Should I fuck you until you can’t see straight? Until you can’t even speak your name? Delirious with my cum spilling out of you?” He grunted and moaned in her ear, against her neck. He was leaning over her now, caging her in with his lean form and his arms on either side of her. 

“Tell me how much you need my cum, Alvi. Tell me how much you love being my pet. Being fucked like this.” He demanded, and she was in no position to tell him no. 

“Master-!” She yelped as he picked his pace up more, working hard towards his finish. “Loki, I need you to cum inside me again, I need to feel it leak out of me. I want you to make a mess of me, please my King!” She cried out, her hands bracing onto his arms to keep herself steady before she collapsed on the table. 

“Yes! Yes, fuck, Alvi!” He let go of whatever verbal control he had, groaning against her skin as he came, his high nearly blinding him as he pounded against her. His last few strokes softened, rolling his hips slowly to a stop. He cursed an expletive in his native tongue, foreign to her. He leaned against her, the crown of his head pressed against hers again, though careful not to put his full weight on her. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of hearing you speak like that. You may just be the best pet I’ve ever had.”

A king. Of Jotunheim. Alvi had been fucking Loki, the king of Jotunheim, this entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but keep writing after the last chapter I posted. I don't know if I'll be able to keep this momentum but I love how this feels. I hope you all are enjoying it so far! I enjoy reading your feedback so much, I appreciate those of you who have left kudos, comments and bookmarked my work. I love you so much for it! <3
> 
> I do promise change of scenery and hopefully some more plot (which I'm bad at coming up with ;-;) will be coming (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) up!   
> Also! FINALLY, he has finally told her his name so I can write Loki now rather then "The Jotunn" and "He". :))
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much! About to hit 5000!! hits! I really do appreciate it. Please don't be afraid to comment and give feedback! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be longer than I usually do for this series, which means less chapters. But! Lots of smutty smut smut. Originally the pace was a lot faster (smut within the first chapter), but I didn't want the smut to overshadow Alvi and Loki's first meeting, even if there wasn't traditional introductions on both parts.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and come back to read more!


End file.
